


Haikyuu oneshot requests!

by Kyooms



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, F/F, Fluff and Angst, High School, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyooms/pseuds/Kyooms
Summary: please hmu with some oneshot requests! I write on my freetime often, but I never post it. please request any ship!! I only tagged those few because those r my personal fav, but im open to write others :)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kita Shinsuke & Ojiro Aran, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Haikyuu oneshot requests!

As you can see from the title, I am taking requests! I wanna start posting some stuff, and actual stories, so this will be a nice warmup for me :) Know that I literally do not know how ao3 works ( as for posting things) so this might be a little wonky but im trying my best LMAO. as said in the summary I'm up to do any ship! just nothing weird, please... No incest, no age gap, etc, etc. Everyone is still in highschool and of course under the age of 18, there will be no smut. if you mention that you would like a timeskip, I'm sorry but I will still refrain from doing NSFW, on this story that is, cant speak for myself in the future (with time-skip of course, i'm not a fucking creature LMAO) 

anyways, this concludes my rambling. I think you can request through the comments? Am I correct?


End file.
